Siempre fuiste tú
by LadyKya0
Summary: "No entiendo, por qué cada vez, siempre te elijo a ti." Pokeshipping week 2017.
1. Pesca

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.  
********** **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

 **Por Ladykya0**

* * *

 **Pokeshipping week 2017**

 **Fecha de publicación: Nov 1**

 **.**

 **Día 1**

 **Pesca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Silencio.

Sólo el sonido del frío viento al soplar resonaba entre las copas de los árboles, golpeando su espalda, la cual no se habían movido de su posición desde hacía un buen rato ya. Suspiró resignada al sentir el malestar debido a su mala postura, y el aburrimiento que comenzaba a invadirla. La chica estiró sus brazos mientras intentaba acomodar sus músculos y bostezando un poco terminó por observar al hombre que se encontraba recostado sobre la hierba a un lado de ella, sólo con su gorra cubriendo su rostro.

Se veía cómodo.

Misty sonrió. Dirigió su mirada hacía su alrededor, notando la calma de aquel rio al que habían llegado poco antes del amanecer. Percibió la brillante maleza verde que los rodeaba. Y, ante aquella tranquilidad decidió dejarse caer sobre el pasto que aún mantenía rastros del rocío matinal. La somnolencia pronto comenzó a pesar sobre sus ojos. Sin embargo, justo antes que la Líder de gimnasio pudiese caer en un sueño reconfortante, escuchó el ligero respingo que el chico a su lado había hecho dentro de sus sueños. Con curiosidad, su atención volvió hacia él, quien aún se mantenía en la misma posición, boca arriba; girando su cuerpo mientras acomodaba su mejilla sobre su mano, reparó en la apacible respiración que el chico mantenía.

Tan relajado, como si nada en el mundo pudiese estar mal.

Lentamente llevó su mano libre hasta la prenda que cubría el rostro masculino y con cuidado lo removió, permitiéndose así poder observar sus facciones adormiladas. Ash ni siquiera se percató.

Ella se quedó ahí, mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labios rosas.

Para Misty era inevitable no notar los mechones desacomodados del cabello rebelde de él, que cubrían su frente y que combinaban perfectamente con las cejas que perfilaban el rostro que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser el de un niño. Dirigió entonces su atención a las largas y tupias pestañas oscuras que caían graciosamente sobre la parte superior de sus pómulos. Acercó nuevamente su mano libre, y sobre el aire dibujó la línea recta que surgía desde su entrecejo, ligeramente fruncido, debido a la luz brillante de la mañana que probablemente comenzaba a molestarlo de apoco; y seguía por la nariz respingada del chico, terminando sobre los labios entreabiertos que en ese segundo dejaron escapar un ligero sonido.

La pelirroja llevó su mano rápidamente hasta su pecho, asustada de haber sido la causa de que Ketchum pudiese haber despertado, pero el chico continuó dentro de su inconsciencia. Estaba profundamente dormido.

Exhaló lentamente con tranquilidad, mientras se daba cuenta de lo embelesada que había estado observando a aquel torpe entrenador.

Pero, le gustaba.

Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que ese hecho se había vuelto tan normal en su vida, que ni siquiera sabía cómo era no conocerlo. Cómo era estar sin él sin sentir esa calidez dentro ella. Y estaba segura de que no quería recordarlo.

— Pi… —, aquella silaba rompió los pensamientos de Misty.

— ¿Pi? — Se preguntó a sí misma, observándolo, en la misma posición, confundida. Él se removió.

— Pi…pi… ¡Pikachu, impactrueno! — Y, ante aquella exaltante afirmación, el chico se reincorporó mientras su mano derecha apuntaba hacía el frente, en un gesto que Misty claramente reconoció, porque era exactamente el mismo gesto que utilizaba cuando sus batallas se encontraban en su punto más excitante. Y ahora, él se encontraba sentado, aun con los ojos cerrados, y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar mientras las comisuras de sus labios se ensanchaban en un espasmo que intentó detener.

Se rió.

El gradual sonido agudo de las carcajadas de la pelirroja, hicieron a Ash por fin abrir sus ojos, confundido. Sus sentidos aún se encontraban adormilados, y mientras intentaba hacer a sus ojos enfocar podía escuchar claramente el sonido de la risa de Misty, la cual no disminuía, y en cambio comenzaban a combinarse con la respiración agitada de no poder parar.

— ¿Qué? — Fue lo primero que Ash dijo mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su rostro, tratando así de despertar más rápidamente. Cuando por fin lo hubo hecho notó a la chica esforzándose por calmar aquella risa que había desatado. Lo primero que vio cuando sus ojos por fin pudieron proporcionarle una imagen consiente, fue a Misty limpiando las lágrimas que lograron escapar de sus ojos celeste. — ¿De qué me perdí, pescamos algo? — Ella negó.

— Los cebos no se han movido de su lugar —, mencionó, y Ash miró al frente donde notó su caña en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado. — Pero dime, ¿ganaste la batalla? — Ash la miro extrañado. — Estabas soñando. Mandaste a Pikachu a un impactrueno… —, vio a Ash sonrojarse — bastante vivido su sueño, señor Maestro Pokémon.

Ketchum sólo dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, y carraspeando un poco se cruzó de brazos con seriedad.

— Misty —, ella lo observó, — tu cebo picó.

Dijo sin más, y la pelirroja emocionada, rápidamente se acercó hasta la orilla del río para confirmar lo que Ash le había dicho; sin embargo, sólo encontró a su mini Mist flotando sin problemas sobre el agua cristalina.

— ¡Mentira! — Escuchó la voz del chico, y antes de que pudiera replicar cualquier cosa, sintió el frio liquido sobre su rostro al ser salpicado desde la corriente.

Misty entonces se puso de pie, y fue cuando Ash supo que debía comenzar a correr aunque eso significase arruinar las pocas posibilidades de pescar algo ese día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Hey!

Ha pasado tiempo. Si llegaste por aquí espero hayas disfrutado este drabble, planeo subir los siguientes días también así que esto se convertirá en un conjunto de oneshots y drabbles, dedicados a Ash y Misty, porque nunca son suficientes(?)

Ojalá hayas disfrutado Halloween y tengas un bonito Día de muertos.

Si se te ofrece, puedes encontrarme en facebook como **LadyKya0,** y cualquier comentario ya sabes cómo hacérmelo llegar.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Celos

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.  
********** **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

 **Por Ladykya0**

* * *

 **Pokeshipping week 2017**

 **Fecha de publicación: Nov 2**

 **.**

 **Día 2**

 **Celos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo había visto mientras cambiaba los canales de su televisor.

Ese día el gimnasio se mantenía cerrado por ser un domingo, el sol estaba justo arriba, en el cielo; y ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer que esperar que las horas pasaran. Ya había estado unos veinte minutos tirada, cambiando de canal, intentando encontrar algo entretenido qué ver. Pasó por los canales locales, películas, estrenos, deportes hasta que terminó buscando en las cadenas televisivas de otras regiones. Fue, por fin, en un programa de variedades, en donde se detuvo.

Reconoció inmediatamente a la castaña chica.

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que la había conocido, en una de las reuniones que la señora Ketchum había hecho para su hijo. Conoció a Dawn, Iris, y por supuesto conoció a Serena. La reconoció de inmediato. Alta, delgada, bonita y de buen gusto. Justo como Delia alguna vez le había comentado, mientras bromeaba acerca de lo hermosa mujer que seguro algún día acompañaría a algún chico con suerte. Así que la pelirroja siempre creyó no podría llevarse bien con ella, de alguna manera se la imaginaba como sus hermanas, superficial. Pero, aquella vez al conocerla, notó lo más importante, que según Ash era lo que la caracterizaba, su amabilidad y sencillez. Al final, realmente había podido entablar una relación con ella, siendo la amiga de, en ese entonces, su mejor amigo; nada diferente al trato que tenía con cualquiera de sus demás amigas.

Por eso jamás se había preocupado por ella. Es decir, Serena era bonita, de eso no cabía duda, para nadie. Pero también sabía que si ella misma se lo proponía, podía resaltar sus propios rasgos a ese nivel, y competir con ella, o eso es lo que alguna vez Gary le comentó. Aun así, aquello era algo que a ella jamás le había quitado el sueño, se llevaban bien y eso era lo importante. Fue por eso que en el momento en el que la vio por la pantalla, con su sonriente rostro, se alegró al saber que Serena había podido convertirse en Reina de Kalos. Y Misty terminó prestándole atención a la sección del programa en dónde ella participaba como invitada.

 _Recetas y cocina._

La pelirroja pasó media hora viendo a la ojiazul moverse con la gracia de un Bellossom por la cocina improvisada de un foro de televisión. Alegre, dulce y agradable a la vista. ¿El resultado? La especialidad de Serena, macarrones dulces.

Y entonces lo decidió. En el momento en el que vio la lista de ingrediente aparecer de nuevo, a un costado de la imagen en donde mostraban a la sonriente chica. Ella también podía preparar esos dulces. No eran la gran cosa, sólo masa horneada, y sabía perfectamente que Ash amaba comer esas cosas. Era buena idea, se dijo a si misma sonriente.

…

— Fue una pésima idea.

Estaba harta.

Había comenzado con toda la disposición de que sería algo en la que no había forma de fallar, aun a pesar de sus nulas habilidades culinarias. Y ahora estaba ahí, con la cocina hecha un desastre. Respiró profundamente para calmar sus ganas de aventar todo a la pared. Y observando de nuevo el panorama al frente suyo, tomó uno de los globos metálico de la batidora, que descansaban sobre un plato hondo sucio, con fastidio. Introdujo su dedo índice, mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de la barra, y comenzó a comer los restos de mezcla de masa cruda que se había quedado impregnado en el metal.

Al menos sabía bien. Suspiró.

Tardó, literalmente, horas recorriendo el supermercado buscando cada uno de los ingredientes que la dichosa receta le pedía, e incluso tuvo que comprar un par de utensilios que en su vida había usado. Todo para satisfacer su propio capricho, porque ¿Cómo era que algo tan sencillo le saliera a Serena de maravilla y a ella no? Eso no podía ser, sobre todo porque cada vez que la chica visitaba Kanto, terminaba satisfaciendo a todos con sus macarrones perfectos, y el más encantado siempre era Ash.

Debió saber en ese instante que todo saldría mal. Terriblemente mal.

Su ceño se frunció ante el innegable resultado que aún mantenía una ligera esperanza de mejorar. Fue en ese momento en el que el sonido del horno resonó por todo el lugar, anunciando que el tiempo de cocción había terminado. Misty sólo le echó una mirada mientras llevaba su dedo con mezcla hasta su boca. Sin muchas ganas se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente, rogándole mentalmente a Arceus por que aquella tanda de macarrones hubiese salido bien.

Era su quinto intento.

La primera vez, había seguido exactamente los tiempos que el programa había marcado… sus macarrones terminaron quemados y secos hasta cuartearse. Así que había decidido disminuir el tiempo, consiguió unos macarrones planos que se rompían al querer despegarlos del papel encerado. La siguiente vez, no sabía por qué, pero terminaron haciendo un gran macarrón deforme y quemado. Por último y ya enojada, descubrió que no había utilizado el lado correcto del papel encerado, así que había terminado con macarrones deformes, sin color y empapelados.

Había decidido que este era el último que intentaba hacer, ya estaba cansada y en realidad, aunque quisiera, no había más ingredientes.

Era este intento, o nada.

Dejó el utensilio, que aún tenía en sus manos, sobre la mesa, y en cambió se puso los guantes de cocina, que estaban adornados por pequeños y tiernos Horseas; rezándole una vez más a todos los pokémon legendarios por un milagro.

Misty abrió lentamente la puerta de metal, sacando del interior la charola donde se encontraba el resultado de sus esfuerzos.

Sí. Sus claros esfuerzos fallidos.

Quería llorar.

Vio los pequeños intentos de círculos inflados, lleno de abolladuras, y con un contorno negruzco que hacían evidente que estuvieron a nada de quemarse. El color que se supone debería ser pasteloso y apetecible, en realidad era uno opaco y para nada antójale. Dejó la charola sobre la mesa, y mientras esperaba que esta se enfriara tomó la crema, que se supone serían los rellenos de sus macarrones dulces, y los llevó hasta donde había estado sentada minutos atrás. La barra. Comenzó a comérselo sin más, al menos esos habían salido bien, sin problemas. Habría sido muy triste que incluso para mezclar azúcar, mantequilla y vainilla, fuera un fiasco. Aunque si lo pensaba, tal vez había utilizado un poco más de azúcar del que debió.

Todos sus ánimos estaban por los suelos.

— ¡Hey, Mist! — Escuchó, y al alzar la mirada pudo ver la puerta principal de su apartamento abrirse. Vio a Ash. — ¿Qué… haces? — Preguntó confundido y con cuidado mientras su mirada alcanzaba a notar el posible desastre que se encontraba detrás de la chica.

— Me atraganto con mis sueños y esperanzas.

El chico se acercó lentamente. Como si estuviese midiendo la gravedad del asunto, mientras se sentaba frente a la pelirroja, quien seguía engullendo la cremosa mezcla. Ash entonces tomó sin aviso la cuchara que Misty estaba a punto de meter en su boca, y en cambio probó él aquella sustancia blanquecina.

— Tiene vainilla — adivinó —, sabe bien. ¿Tú lo hiciste? — La chica asintió mientras lo observaba jalando el tazón hacia él. — Intentaste hacer macarrones dulces —. Ash seguía saboreando la crema, mientras veía a la pelirroja asentir con un aire derrotado rodeándola. Él sonrió. — A Serena le salen deliciosos estos dulces.

— Y a ti te encanta — Misty respondió, esta vez con molestia.

— ¿Los macarrones? Sí —, la chica rodó sus ojos, ante el tono simple en la voz de él. — ¿Estas enojada porque a ella si le salen estas cosas y a ti no?

— Si tanto te gusta puedes irte a Kalos con ella —, Ash sonrió aun con el cubierto en la boca, mientras la Lider desviaba su mirada con más molestia que la que quería demostrar.

— No —, dijo sin más. Misty lo observó sorprendida. — La que me gusta es el Gyarados que tengo enfrente.

Sin decir una palabra más Ash se puso de pie y rápidamente alcanzó los labios de la pelirroja en un beso rápido, que hicieron a Misty sonrojar un segundo después.

Le supo dulce.

— ¡Ketchum! — Gritó un poco después, pero el aludido ya tenía la puerta principal a medio abrir. Misty frunció de nuevo su ceño. — ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— Estas loca si crees que me voy a quedar a limpiar tu desastre —, se carcajeó mientras salía del lugar. Se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Sin embargo, Misty sonrió. En realidad, no sabía en qué momento de su relación Ash se había vuelto tan sincero y atrevido, pero no podía decir que no le gustaba esas muestras de afecto espontaneas. Suspiró un poco más relajada. — Por cierto —, vio la puerta abrirse de nuevo. — Mamá dice que quiere que cenemos hoy en Paleta. Pasó por ti a las siete —. Misty, confundida sólo alcanzó a asentir cuando volvió a ver la puerta cerrarse, pero antes de que el seguro resonará volvió a escuchar la voz de Ash. — Y no hagas nada más, compraremos macarrones en el camino.

La chica entonces se molestó, e indignada tomó la cuchara con la que había estado comiéndose la crema y la aventó hacia la puerta. — ¡Ya vete! — Sólo pudo escuchar un "Yo también te amo" haciendo eco en el pasillo.

Misty volvió a sonreír.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, otra vez.

Segundo día, un poquito tarde, pero aquí está. E igual que siempre espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Les voy a contar que este fic salió, por un vídeo de MaireWink intentando hacer macarrones (y fallando). Les juro que mientras veía ese vídeo yo dije. "Joder, super sí, es algo que le pasaría a Misty"... creo que por eso es que me causo más risa. Total, que decidí incluirlo en esta semana pokeshippera.

Ojalá estén teniendo un bonito día.

Nos leemos mañana y, por supuesto, gracias por leer.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa por aquí o en fb como **Ladykya0**


	3. Si Misty hubiese elegido a Rudy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.**

 **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

 **Por Ladykya0**

* * *

 **Pokeshipping week 2017**

 **Fecha de publicación: Nov 3**

 **Día 3**

 **.**

 **Si Misty hubiese decidido quedarse con Rudy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _¿Estas segura de que quieres quedarte? Si es así, está bien. Yo no puedo detenerte._

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que Ash había pronunciado aquella vez en Isla Trovita, justo después de haber perdido contra Rudy en batalla. Él jamás lo había dicho, pero todo ese tiempo sintió que ese día había perdido más que una simple medalla de gimnasio.

Misty decidió quedarse en aquella isla, y aunque prometieron no dejar de ser amigos, mientras se sonreían con tristeza al despedirse, lo cierto es que Ash pasó semanas molesto, con un humor tan pesado que Tracey llegó a asustarse de él. Pero el viaje continuó y eventualmente lo olvidó, con o sin Misty acompañándolo, su meta era vencer en la Liga naranja, y eso había sido exactamente lo que había hecho. Llevó aquel trofeo a casa, pero no se sintió contento, a pesar de las extensas felicitaciones y muestras de cariño que había recibido.

Viajó a Johto, viajó a otras regiones, vio cosas maravillosas, fue mucho más allá de lo que él jamás habría imaginado ir, pero siempre sintió que en alguna parte había perdido algo.

Y aun así, todo aquello era lo que lo había situado en el momento que estaba viviendo justo en ese instante. La fiesta de recaudación anual de la Liga Pokémon.

Sólo las personas relacionadas y afiliadas a la Liga eran invitados. Los líderes de gimnasio nunca podían faltar, y esta era la primera vez que Ash fue considerado, como campeón de la reciente Liga, se había convertido en el invitado de honor. Y ahí estaba él, sentado en una mesa mientras bebía con aburrimiento de su vaso, sin Pikachu a su lado o ningún otro Pokémon, sólo personas elegantes en un ambiente quisquilloso, que lo molestaban sobremanera, porque no había hallado manera de evitar aquel evento.

Bufó molesto porque lo único que había querido desde el momento en el que puso un pie en aquella sala, había sido irse de aquel lugar

— Si no supiera tu nombre, realmente no te reconocería —. Ash levantó la mirada, y entre el contraste que las luces pálidas del salón provocaban, pudo ver a una dama de pelirrojo cabello corto y lacio. La observó extrañado.

— Misty.

Ella sonrió.

De pronto, el entrenador simplemente se sintió incómodo. Y su ceño se frunció en un disgusto que no supo explicar. El chico decidió llevar su mirada más allá de ella, a sus espaldas; en donde pudo encontrar a personas bailando al compás del sonido de un piano tintineante, que no había dejado de llenar el ambiente en todo ese tiempo. No tardó en notar al alto chico del que jamás pudo olvidar su rostro.

— Te acompaña Rudy, como siempre —. Ella asintió curiosa, porque aquella afirmación había sonado más como un reproche.

— ¿Estas bien?

Ash sólo obvió el asunto.

Él no sabía explicarlo, pero su malestar simplemente se incrementaba. Y aún detrás de la chica podía observar al hombre con el que ella había decidido quedarse, hacía tantos años que aun ahora no entendía porque seguía enfadándole. Lo miraba reír y hablar con elocuencia mientras provocaba una sonrisa en Agatha y un gesto de complicidad con Bruno.

— Veo que sigue igual de carismático que siempre —. La pelirroja simplemente asintió, mientras giraba su cuerpo para poder observar hacia la dirección en la que Ash había posado su mirada.

— Supongo que es el tipo de cosas que no cambian —, Ash la escuchó suspirar, y al mirarla de reojo notó la sonrisa satisfecha de ella.

Así que era eso.

Rudy era el hombre perfecto que Misty siempre soñó.

Ketchum realmente jamás le había prestado demasiada atención a los discursos cursis que Misty solía repetir una y otra vez, acerca de cómo él, a sus diez años, no tenía ni una pizca de caballerosidad ni personalidad.

Jamás le había importado, pero si lo veía en retrospectiva lo entendía.

En algún punto tierno de su vida, a él le gustó Misty, pero estaba tan cerrado que no se dio cuenta. Y Tracey se lo repitió tantas veces, que terminó por odiar la idea; le había dicho hasta el cansancio, mientras aun viajaban por el archipiélago, que debía regresar por ella a isla Trovita. Nunca lo hizo, y en cambio sólo continuó creyendo que todo eso acabaría en algún momento. Que aquella relación espontanea con Rudy sería olvidada y ellos regresarían a estar juntos, como Ash, muy en el fondo pensaba debía ser.

Pero no pasó.

Y ahora se encontraban en la misma habitación, pero no la sentía cerca.

— ¡Ash! — Escuchó la voz grave del hombre que se había situado frente a él. — Cuanto tiempo. Debo felicitarte por tu victoria, has mejorado muchísimo desde aquella vez de nuestra batalla — Lo vio sonreír abiertamente con su tono cantarín y él ni siquiera pudo gesticular. — Deberíamos medir fuerzas alguna vez —. El actual campeón lo observó, y en un silencio que pareció eterno para él, Rudy continuó. — Si no te molesta, quisiera tomar a mi bella esposa en un baile.

La vio ponerse de pie mientras sostenía la mano que su pareja le había ofrecido.

— Felicidades Ash —, escuchó la voz de ella una vez más. — Deberíamos reunirnos con todos alguna vez — y después de una sonrisa, la vio irse.

Se dio cuenta que lo único que había hecho todo ese tiempo había sido sepultar ese sentimiento extraño, que nació en un niño que nunca entendió del amor. Que la decisión que ella tomó y la que él negó lo llevaron a comprender que en su vida, ahora en ese instante, Misty representaba el imposible de una oportunidad que inconscientemente había dejado que se desvaneciera entre sus dedos.

.

.

.

* * *

Otro día, otro drabble.

¿Cómo estan? espero vayan de maravilla con la semana shippera, jaja. Como siempre, espero esta pequeña aportación les haya gustado, a estas alturas ya debieron darse cuenta que mis fanfics son variados. Y, tocaba traer angst. ¿Cuál es la moraleja? No pierdan sus oportunidades, amiguitos(?)

Como sea, no olviden pasar por fb en **LadyKya0** , sus comentarios son super bienvenidos, pero sobre todo gracias por leer.

Hasta mañana, con un oneshot largo.


	4. Perdidos juntos

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.**********

 **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

 **Por Ladykya0**

* * *

 **Pokeshipping week 2017**

 **Fecha de publicación: Nov 4**

 **.**

 **Día 4**

 **Perdidos juntos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Ash, es la quinta vez que pasamos por aquí. Está a punto de anochecer—, Misty suspiró. — ¿Es parte de tu juego o algo?

El chico sólo sonrió y sin decir más continuó su camino hacia el frente.

A Ketchum realmente no le entusiasmaban aquel tipo de cosas, había viajado por muchos lugares y había pasado más noches, de las que podía recordar, durmiendo en algún bosque oscuro. Y entre leyendas locales y Pokémon, siempre prefirió no pensar en cosas que pudieran privarle el sueño, sin embargo, esto lo había estado planeando días enteros y todo había comenzado desde su regreso a Kanto.

Estaba feliz de volver después de tanto tiempo, así que tomándose un largo respiro de su viaje Pokémon, había decidido que pasar tiempo con sus amigos y conocidos no era mala idea. Incluso había logrado tener un par de batallas amistosas con Gary.

Así fue como Ash, ese par de semanas terminó metido en el Gimnasio Celeste, siguiendo a Misty por todos lados, ayudándola con sus deberes como Lider y pasando el tiempo juntos, como los mejores amigos que siempre habían sido. Sin embargo, la razón por la que se había adentrado a esa parte del bosque con ella, lo descubrió la noche en que sus hermanas no llegaron a casa. Habían acabado con todos los deberes del día, y sin nada más que hacer terminaron en la sala viendo una película de terror, que el canal local de ciudad Celeste estaba transmitiendo. _Fantasmas y posesiones_.

Ash vio a la chica totalmente concentrada en la trama de aquella cinta, y por un momento creyó que en cualquier momento el edificio se llenaría con los gritos de Misty, y que probablemente su brazo sufriría las consecuencias, pero los minutos pasaron, la película terminó y Misty ni siquiera se inmutó.

— _¿Tú no le temes a esto? ¿Qué clase de chica eres?_ — Preguntó el entrenador en un tono burlesco que hizo a la pelirroja resignarse a la constante broma acerca de su nula delicadeza.

— _Esta señorita no es ninguna damisela en peligro —,_ bromeó con Ash mientras sonreía ampliamente _— temo más que un día mi Gyarados despierte de malas y destruya mi gimnasio_.

Y ahí estaba. Misty, la flamante Lider de Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste no le temía a los fantasmas ni a las posesiones o cualquiera de esas cosas inexplicables que las personas suelen contar en las noches alrededor de la fogata. No, e incluso su miedo hacia los Pokémon insectos había disminuido a un solo disgusto general.

Y, mientras salían de entre los arbustos, la chica pudo divisar la ruta en donde se encontraban en ese momento.

— Ash, ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? — Preguntó mientras notaba al chico detener sus pasos, lo vio señalar y siguiendo la dirección en la que su dedo apuntaba vio un alto edificio extenderse sobre el cielo naranja que pronto se convertiría en un manto lleno de oscuridad. — La torre Pokémon — susurró al reconocer el lugar. Ruta 10, se encontraban en la entrada de pueblo Lavanda.

.

— Muy bien señorita _no le temo a nada_ , usted y yo pasaremos la noche en la torre Pokémon — Misty lo observó con curiosidad mientras le daba un segundo mordisco a la manzana que había comenzado a comer. Al ingresar al poblado lo primero que decidieron hacer fue descansar un poco en el Centro Pokémon, mientras esperaban que el sol cayera completamente. Dejando al cuidado de la enfermera Joy a los Pokémon que los acompañaban, incluido, por supuesto, Pikachu

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué no? O, ¿tienes miedo? — La retó.

Ash había decidido probar a su mejor amiga.

Aún no entendía el por qué lo hacía, aunque tal vez muy en el fondo le molestaba saber que Misty no lo buscaría por protección por un susto irracional, y aunque esa razón por si misma era tonta, la verdad es que lo primero que había pensado es que aquella podría ser una excursión interesante, llevar a su amiga a un lugar tan encantado como Pueblo Lavanda. Es decir, era cierto que en aquel primer viaje que realizaron cuando eran niños vivieron cosas extrañas y escalofriantes, o al menos lo suficientemente inquietantes como para no querer pensar en ello por demasiado tiempo, pero esta vez era especial. Quería saber que tan valiente era ella, y si podía salir de ahí con una anécdota de la pelirroja asustándose hasta de su sombra, se daría por bien servido.

— Si sabes que la torre Pokémon, ahora es la torre de radio, ¿verdad? — Comentó desinteresada, sin embargo, Misty era consciente de las intenciones de su amigo.

— Lo sé, pero dentro del edificio aun suceden cosas extrañas, o eso es lo que cuentan por ahí. Y aun así se adaptó un descanso subterráneo en donde seguramente habrá más actividad. Tú decides.

— Bien —. Sentenció.

No, Misty no le daría gusto a Ash.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer que él fuese el más asustado esa noche.

.

Apenas si lograron burlar al guardia de seguridad.

No había sido tan difícil, pero Ash había terminado tropezando con sus propios pies justo cuando estaban girando el pasillo que los llevaría hacia las profundidades de aquel alto edificio, provocando un eco que hizo al hombre uniformado salir a investigar rápidamente. Se vieron obligados a correr.

— Bien, casi lo arruinas incluso antes de empezar — Susurró molesta mientras vigilaba sus espaldas, escondida en la pared donde el pasillo doblaba a la derecha. — Creo que lo perdimos. ¿Ahora hacia dónde, genio?

Ash tomó entonces, la mochila que había estado cargando todo ese camino y sin decir nada, de ella sacó un par de lámparas de led. Entregó una a Misty, y mientras la chica lo encendía, él apuntaba a uno de los letreros superiores que se encontraban justo frente a ellos.

— Hacia el fondo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Estaba oscuro, y aquel pasillo era largo. Ya era bastante tarde y, a pesar de que la parte renovada de la torre Pokémon que fungía como cabinas de radio, aún estaba en funcionamiento, debido a los programas nocturnos que se transmitían; esa sección en particular, que dirigía hacia la necrópolis subterránea, estaba completamente cerrada con solo las luces de emergencia encendidas. Sin embargo, estas sólo alumbraban lo necesario para poder observar las avenidas que comenzaban a dividir el lugar. Mientras más se adentraban, los altares y lápidas rápidamente comenzaron a aumentar en cantidad, pronto al mirar hacia atrás, ya no era posible distinguir el lugar por donde habían entrado. Nada más un pasillo que desaparecía en un abismo negro.

— Es frío — se quejó Misty por lo bajo, mientras frotaba un poco sus brazos desnudos, y descendía un par de escalones.

— Es porque estamos bajo tierra.

Se quedaron en silencio después de eso, sólo escuchando el eco de sus pasos sobre la loza en el suelo. No parecía haber nadie en ese lugar, además de ellos, flores, y algunos inciensos a punto de extinguirse. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ash, al voltear a su izquierda y observar un altar dedicado a un Hypno que pareció seguirlo con su mirada penetrante desde el papel fotográfico de su retrato. De pronto, el plan ya no parecía tan bueno.

El objetivo que habían acordado era simple, pasar la noche en el lugar, atravesarlo, y salir por el extremo contrario, en una capilla dedicada a Arceus, en la zona sur de Pueblo Lavanda. Parecía ser sencillo, tenían lámparas y sólo tenían que evitar meterse en callejones estrechos, oscuros y profundos. Lo único que tenían que hacer era caminar sobre la avenida principal, en línea recta. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Ash y sus grandiosas ideas.

— Cuentan —, comenzó el chico de pronto, después de que el ligero carraspeo de su garganta hiciera a Misty sobresaltarse ligeramente —, que por las noches se escucha el eco adolorido, de los Pokémon que murieron en batalla —. Ella no respondió. — Incluso, los accesorios y juguetes que los dueños dejan para sus Pokémon más jóvenes, son encontrados en lugares diferentes el cementerio, cada noche. Al menos, es bueno saber que aún pueden jugar.

— No intentes asustarme, Ketchum —, la voz de ella sonó más grave de lo normal. Ash sonrió, porque se dio cuenta que estaba funcionando.

Continuaron su camino. Aun así, en ningún momento se detuvieron, incluso, aunque sus miradas varias veces se vieron atrapadas en alguna lápida u oscuridad singular, decidían no hacer caso de su curiosidad, por alguna razón ambos parecían aferrarse al objetivo. Ver hacia el frente y nada más.

El problema inició cuando el lugar comenzó a deteriorarse.

Conforme más avanzaban, menos cuidados había hacia el lugar. Cada paso que daban se convertía en flores secas, ofrendas sin cuidar y con la luz de seguridad cada vez más débil. Eso, sin mencionar que el ambiente se hacía cada vez más pesado, provocando que ambos comenzaran a ponerse nerviosos. Ninguno lo iba a admitir, pero su caminar se hizo mucho más lento e inconscientemente sus cuerpos reducían el espacio entre ellos, evitando así que en algún punto pudiesen perder de vista al otro.

— ¿Ya te asustaste? — Susurró Ash, cuando sintió a Misty justo detrás suyo, mientras notaba la luz de su lámpara revolotear entre las profundidades del callejón a su izquierda, por el que pasaban.

— No molestes — La chica se alejó un par de pasos mientras respiraba profundamente.

— ¿Sabes qué más dicen? — Preguntó de pronto mientras daba media vuelta para poder mirarla.

— Cállate, Ash.

— Mientras más te alejas de la torre Pokémon, más deterioradas las tumbas serán, porque son aquellos Pokémon que ya nadie recuerda, que fueron olvidados. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? — Misty no respondió —, que están enojados —. Sentenció.

Y lo único que Ash pudo apreciar en ese momento fue como el rostro de Misty rápidamente cambiaba de un ceño fruncido a una expresión desfigurada. Ella rápidamente tomó la mano libre del entrenador entra la suya y lo jaló ligeramente hacia ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Ella no respondió, y él se preocupó. — Estoy jugando —. La pelirroja simplemente lo miro, aún con aquel gesto que comenzó a inquietar rápidamente a Ash. — ¿Viste… algo? — Preguntó dudoso. Ella asintió, mientras soltaba la mano de su amigo y señalaba a algún lugar detrás de él.

El entrenador no tuvo más opción que tomar todas sus fuerzas y voltear hacia aquel lugar, aunque en realidad temía por lo que pudiese encontrarse. Tragó pesadamente su propia saliva y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, se giró lentamente, encarando la penumbra por la que aun debían pasar. Abrió los ojos, renuente a hacerlo, sin embargo, no había nada, simple oscuridad que se combinaba con el rojizo de la tenue luz que los rodeaba.

— Misty, ahí no hay nada —, pero al voltear para poder ver de nuevo a su amiga, ella ya no estaba. — ¿Mist?

El miedo rápidamente se apoderó de él, y un segundo después pudo sentir un cálido aliento de una voz profunda y femenina, sobre su oído, el cual lo hizo paralizarse de inmediato, acompañado de un escalofrió que no supo explicar.

— ¿Quién es el asustado ahora?

Ash rápidamente se giró, alejándose un par de pasos. Dirigiendo su lámpara al frente pudo observar a la pelirroja chica sonriéndole. La vio encender su propia luz de nuevo.

— Eso fue sucio —, intentó reclamar, pero la chica ya había comenzado a caminar de nuevo.

.

Habían continuado su recorrido en silencio, sin embargo, para desgracia de ambos, comenzaban a cansarse. Realmente Ash no pensó que aquel lugar fuese realmente así de grande. Y en realidad si lo pensaba, solo había caminado de frente, ¿Cómo era que no habían salido ya de ahí? Tracey le había comentado que no debían de tardar más de una hora en recorrer el lugar de extremo a extremo. El chico observó el reloj que rodeaba su muñeca. Ya había pasado exactamente una hora, y ese camino parecía no tener final.

Comenzó a preocuparse.

— Oye… — Escuchó la voz de Misty, dirigió su mirada hasta ella. La vio cerca de una tumba, curioso se acercó. — No quería decirte esto, pero esta lápida… esa foto, ya la he visto varías veces mientras caminábamos.

" _Como un Pokémon astro, Gothitelle, te alcanzaré y nos uniremos al cielo estrellado que siempre te supo guiar_." Fue lo que Ash pudo leer cuando se acercó lo suficiente, prestando atención hacía el objeto que su amiga miraba. Sus ojos rápidamente encontraron la imagen de una Gothitelle, quien posaba junto a una niña delgada de sonrisa triste. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para darse cuenta de los años que habían pasado ya sobre aquella tumba. Ash suspiró.

— No me vas a asustar con eso —, dijo mientras comenzaba a apuntar su lámpara hacía otro lugar.

— No estoy jugando.

— Aja —, el chico comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

— Ash, te juro que es verdad…

Misty había comenzado a caminar tras Ash, en cuanto lo vio alejarse, pero a pesar de que, para él, ella podría estarle gastando alguna broma, lo cierto es que las palabras de Misty se ahogaron ante el fuerte golpe de algo al caer intensamente al piso, resonando por todo el lugar, lo cual hizo a ambos detenerse, paralizados, con el corazón acelerado. Se miraron, y rápidamente ella borró la distancia entre ellos.

El sonido había venido justo de sus espaldas. Ambos apuntaron sus lámparas buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera haber causado aquel ruido, pero no encontraron nada. Ash no tardó en sentir de nuevo la mano de Misty tomar la suya, para luego ser halado, obligado a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. El chico estaba a punto de reclamar las acciones de la mujer, pero fue en ese instante en el que la mano de ella apretó con más fuerza la suya, curioso también la notó alumbrar algo en el suelo cercano a ellos.

Observó el retrato que instantes atrás había mirado en aquel altar.

— Buen intento Mist, pero no es gracioso —. Dijo sin más.

— Yo no lo hice —. Fue lo único que ella respondió, con un angustiante tono que puso nervioso al chico.

Ash estuvo a punto de comenzar a alegar con ella. El objeto, sin previo aviso, comenzó a agitarse sobre el suelo.

— Misty, para.

— Fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí, ¿cómo diablos se supone que yo haría eso?, si ni siquiera me dejaste traer algún pokémon conmigo.

— No hay manera de que haya algún Pokémon vivo aquí adentro —. Susurró, dándose cuenta del significado de sus propias palabras.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse. El objeto se movió de nuevo sobre el suelo, y ellos comenzaron a correr.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, y aquella carrera que habían emprendido pronto se detuvo. No querían regresar la mirada, pero ya no podían continuar, se habían detenido de nuevo en medio de aquel mismo pasillo que ya les parecía infinito.

No sabían qué hacer.

Ash tomó de nuevo la lampará que aún mantenía aferrada a su mano, alzándola, dirigió la luz a diferentes puntos a su alrededor, su frustración fue notoria cuando se dio cuenta que estaban en medió de la nada. Tal vez no lo había notado antes, pero literalmente estaban rodeados de lápidas y la luz blanquecina que lo ayudaba a ver, ni siquiera podía penetrar la oscuridad que se encontraba más allá de cuatro tumbas delante de él. Se dio cuenta que de alguna manera extraña se habían adentrado en aquel lugar, a pesar de haber seguido el pasillo principal… pero, ese en el que se encontraban ya no era la ancha calzada por la que habían comenzado.

Estaban perdidos.

— Dime que sabes cómo salir de aquí —, preguntó alarmada cuando al voltear hacia él, observó la consternación en su rostro. Misty no tuvo que esperar a que Ash respondiera, sus ojos lo hicieron por él.

La chica entonces soltó la mano de su amigo, que aún había mantenido sujeta a la suya. Estaba molesta, asustada y sobre todo tenía aquella sensación de estar siendo vigilada desde las sombras que su mirada no lograba escudriñar del todo. Sus nervios comenzaban a crisparse. ¿Qué iban a hacer? No quería pasar un minuto más en ese lugar, así que no soportaría esperar a que amaneciese, y alguien tal vez pudiese bajar a salvarlos.

Quería gritarle. Pero, inhalando profundamente intentó tranquilizarse, comenzó a caminar en círculos en su mismo lugar mientras mordía la uña de su pulgar izquierdo, nerviosa.

— Habrá vigilantes que den alguna ronda a estas horas de la noche —, propuso.

— Nadie baja después de las 10:00 pm — negó el chico. — Lo investigué con Tracey, el lugar está lleno de actividad, siempre lo ha estado así que en general nadie se atreve a venir de noche, incluso es la razón por la que no instalaron cámaras de seguridad y, los trabajadores de la radio normalmente lo ignoran… así que, aunque gritásemos o hiciéramos un gran escándalo, lo único que lograríamos es que nos encerraran totalmente, los asustaríamos.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que íbamos a salir de aquí desde el inicio?

— La capilla se mantiene abierta.

— ¿Cómo es que ustedes creyeron que esta era una buena idea? — Preguntó esta vez la chica con un tono lleno de reclamo, mientras volvía a encarar Ash.

— Tracey me dijo que no lo hiciera —, susurró el chico mientras observaba su reloj, el cual se había detenido en algún punto después de medianoche.

— ¡¿Entonces qué diablos hacemos aquí?! — Misty por fin explotó.

— ¡Soy un idiota! ¿Ya? ¿Contenta? — Respondió con el mismo tono, exasperado.

Ambos estaban a punto de comenzar una de sus acaloradas discusiones, pero antes de que ninguno pudiese volver a articular alguna palabra Ash tomó fuertemente del brazo a la pelirroja y la jaló hacia él en un impulso que desubicó a la chica.

— ¿Qué rayos…? — Pero sus palabras se perdieron, al observar como Ash caminaba un par de pasos, hacía el frente, por el lugar en donde ella había estado parada, apuntando su lámpara en uno de los rincones oscuros que se formaban entre dos altares descuidados. Misty lo siguió, y al asomarse sobre el hombro de él no pudo ver nada extraño, no había nada ahí. — ¿Qué? — Ash negó extrañado.

Podía asegurar que había visto algo sonriéndole desde aquella sombra. Prefirió pesar que fue su imaginación.

— Lo mejor será, seguir caminando —, la chica sólo asintió.

De nuevo el silencio los había envuelto, y para desgracia de Misty el frío comenzó a ser mucho más penetrante, tanto que ya había tiritado un par de veces sin darse cuenta. Ash lo notó cuando regresó su mirada hacia ella para asegurarse de que aún estaban juntos; se detuvo de pronto, provocando que la pelirroja se extrañara, mucho más cuando él le entrego su propia lámpara. Ketchum se quitó la mochila que colgaba de sus espaldas y mientras la dejaba momentáneamente sobre el suelo tomó el chaleco azul que vestía y sin ningún comentario se lo entregó a Misty. Ella lo miró aún más confundida, y sin saber cuándo, él ya le había arrebatado de nuevo la lámpara que le pertenecía y comenzaba a caminar.

— Al menos, no quiero que termines enferma.

.

Se detuvieron abruptamente cuando comenzaron a escuchar unos ligeros pasos detrás de ellos. Ninguno de los dos quería voltear, sin embargo, el asunto a esas alturas ya se tornaba frustrante, con el ambiente incómodo y la sensación de no estar solos, así que más fastidiada que asustada la chica volteo rápidamente mientras alumbraba con su foco. Pero, al igual que todas las veces, nunca había nada.

Esto la terminaría volviendo loca. Fue, cuando todo de pronto empeoró.

Escucharon la risa de un niño, y esto hizo que se les erizase la piel a ambos. ¿Por qué iban a escuchar la voz de un niño, si aquel era un lugar de descaso para Pokémon? Realmente no querían averiguarlo. Aquel sonido que de pronto resonó en todo el recinto, parecía que vendría a encontrarlos, desde el pasillo que comenzaba a su derecha, sus ojos por enésima vez esa noche se miraron a la expectativa de qué es lo que deberían hacer, decidieron continuar su camino, pero antes de que pudieran mover un solo pie, de entre la oscuridad de aquel pasillo, observaron una pelota venir hacia su dirección y detrás de ella, Ash y Misty, lograron distinguir un par de ojos, de una silueta que lentamente comenzaba a tomar forma.

No querían quedarse ahí para averiguar qué era aquello.

Esta vez fue Ash, quien tomó la mano de Misty, y sin más emprendió carrera con la chica, pero no duró, pronto, su camino se vio interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de un altar al ser lanzado al suelo, justo a sus pies. Siguieron corriendo, no querían detenerse y enseguida se sintieron mucho más inseguros de lo que jamás habían estado en sus vidas.

Comenzaron a jadear, no podían más.

— Ash —, este volteo a verla — Ash, huele —. Ella insistió.

El chico entonces se detuvo, y haciendo caso de las palabras de la pelirroja, pudo notarlo. Petricor.

— Tierra mojada —, susurró Ash.

Eso significaba que afuera estaba lloviendo, y si podían percibirlo era porque cerca había una salida. Sintieron una ráfaga de viento que solo intensificó aquel característico olor. El entrenador volvió a halar a la chica, y guiándose por aquella brisa se encaminaron hasta uno de los rincones del fondo, pronto la luz de su lámpara se vio reflejada, y con ellos ambos pudieron ver sus propias siluetas dibujadas borrosamente sobre los cristales de una puerta descuidada y, cerrada.

— Dijiste que estaría abierto —, reclamó Misty, y justo en ese instante sobre el cristal sucio pudieron observar una silueta enorme de ojos rojos, acercándose por detrás de ellos.

— Bueno, no estará cerrado por mucho tiempo —, dijo Ash nervioso, y sin pensarlo realmente utilizó todas sus fuerzas para patear la puerta e intentar así abrirla. Sorpresivamente para ambos, la puerta cedió, pero aún se encontraba atorada.

Volvieron a escuchar aquella risilla aguda.

— Ash….

— Estoy en eso —, contestó mientras volvía a patear la puerta repetidas veces, pero a pesar de lo vieja que esta era no terminaba de ceder completamente. Sintió a Misty acercarse más a él, esta vez tomándolo del brazo.

La última patada, por fin escucharon el sonido de la puerta al golpearse, por el otro extremo, al abrirse completamente. Ambos entrenadores sintieron como el alma volvía a sus cuerpos al ver la luz eléctrica de la capilla, y aun sin decir nada, Ash avanzó rápidamente los pasos que lo llevarían, con seguridad, hacia el exterior de aquella extraña experiencia que jamás creyó vivir.

— Lo logramos —, comentó jadeando, cuando por fin pudieron respirar el frio ambiente del poblado después de haber sido bañado con una lluvia nocturna. Se habían detenido en un parque cercano, bajo el poste de luz más grande que habían visto.

— ¿Cómo que lo logramos? — La voz de Misty era aguda, y soltando de nuevo su mano de la de Ash, en un agitado movimiento, comenzó a reclamarle. — Todo esto pasó por culpa tuya, ¡tú y tus malditas ideas, Ketchum! — Le pegó en el pecho — pudimos haber muerto ahí dentro, y nadie se habría dado cuenta sino hasta días después. Y, y, y… ¡Agh! — Se exasperó.

Ash no dijo nada. Sabía perfectamente que aquello se le había salido de las manos, pero él solo ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal. Aún así estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que Misty tuviera para decirle, pero ella no dijo más. La Lider ya no había dicho nada más. Al alzar la mirada, la pudo observar caminando rápidamente, alejándose de él con los puños cerrados y los hombros tensos.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Al centro Pokémon, idiota. No planeo quedarme aquí en plena madrugada…

Ash suspiró, mientras la veía alejarse de él.

Comenzó a seguirle el paso, pero esta vez mantuvo su distancia de ella. La cuidaba desde atrás.

No quería admitirlo, pero aún se sentía aturdido por todo lo que había sucedido, y aunque miraba a Misty caminar y podía asegurar que ya nada podría pasar, la verdad es que tenía una sensación extraña. De pronto sintió un hormigueo en una de sus manos, no tuvo que pensarlo para darse cuenta que es con la que había estado tomado de la mano con Misty todas esas veces en esa noche.

Se detuvo, un par de segundos, observando a su amiga alejarse.

El entrenador entonces avanzó los pasos que lo separaban de la pelirroja, y sin más se posicionó a lado de ella, y volvió a tomar de su mano, aunque le costó un poco más de esfuerzo del que él hubiese preferido, pero entendía que ella seguía enojada.

— No quiero que te pierdas camino al Centro Pokémon.

Fue lo único que dijo sin mirarla, y ella solo observó confundida, pero no hizo nada para deshacer el agarre.

.

.

.

* * *

Y, me quedó largo.

jaja, si lograste llegar hasta aquí, felicidades, te ganaste una galletita(?) ok no, pero gracias por leer.

Yo no quería... bueno si, sí quería hacer algo creepy, porque cuando escribí esto eran vísperas de Halloween y así, tenía que pasar. Aun así, e igual que siempre espero hayan disfrutado la lectura. No voy a mentir, porque la verdad me bloqueé un par de veces con este oneshot, pero no quería que solo se perdieran por casualidad de la vida así que... pues bueno, ya lo leyeron, jaja.

Cualquier cosa, pueden encontrarme por aquí o en fb como **LadyKya0**

¡Nos volvemos a leer mañana!


	5. El dolor de memorias inexistentes

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.**********

 **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

 **Por Ladykya0**

* * *

 **Pokeshipping week 2017**

 **Fecha de publicación: Nov 5**

 **.**

 **Día 5**

 **El dolor de unas memorias inexistentes**

 **(Universo, película 20)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿No es raro creer que, en cualquier momento podrías conocer a alguien capaz de cambiar toda la perspectiva de tu vida?,_ sonaba totalmente loco.

Y en realidad lo era.

Misty no lo había entendido, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo que veía no era una simple invención de su imaginación. La primera vez que pasó, fue a sus diez años. Ese día, había tenido toda la disposición de salir de su casa, temprano al amanecer, porque el día anterior había provocado una pelea con sus hermanas con el objetivo de salir e iniciar su viaje Pokémon. Y, aunque su pretexto perfecto había sido el constante menosprecio que tenían sus hermanas hacía ella, la verdad era que jamás había analizado que, en su impulso sabía que debía ser ese día, no uno después, no antes. Necesitaba ser esa mañana, en el río del Bosque Verde.

Sin embargo, no había pasado. Por algo que siempre sintió completamente irónico, se había quedado dormida esa mañana, y al despertar, aquel rostro ya estaba en su memoria.

Nunca había encontrado las palabras para explicarlo. Algunas personas lo llaman destino, almas gemelas, tal vez. Incluso recuerdos de vidas pasadas, aunque eso, a ella, le sonaba totalmente ridículo. Y, aun así, toda su vida había estado buscando por una persona. Alguien que siempre la había estado persiguiendo desde sus sueños y que ella anhelaba poder encontrar. Pero, ¿Cómo le iba a decir a las personas que, entre las multitudes de Ciudad Carmín esperaba reconocer el rostro del chico con el que soñaba cada noche? No había manera de hacerlo, a pesar de que eso era exactamente lo que hacía.

Montada en su bicicleta, se había convertido en una viajera, desarrollando sus habilidades como maestra Pokémon de tipo agua. Y, era excelente. Pero para Misty, aquello pasaba a segundo plano cuando al llegar a alguna región, lo veía a _él_ por el rabillo del ojo corriendo, y desapareciendo al instante. No sabía quién era, su nombre, ni siquiera sabía si de alguna mágica manera, en realidad _él_ existía. Pero aquellas, no eran sólo visiones, se sentían como recuerdos, memorias que debía atesorar.

Y así lo había creído todo ese tiempo.

La sensación de haber corrido tantos caminos a lado de alguien, de reír abiertamente, de enojarse con intensidad. Recordaba cada una de las sensaciones que nunca había vivido. Y al final de cada viaje, siempre llegaba a la misma intersección que le ocasionaba una tristeza inmensa. No, nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Que aquel fantasma, se había convertido en su guía, en la razón de salir cada mañana y buscarlo, en las calles, en el bosque, en el Centro Pokémon, en los lugares más recónditos que pudiese encontrar, porque sabía que si lo hallaba, el hecho sería tan fortuito y fugaz que ni siquiera se daría cuenta que lo había encontrado, pero también sabía que lo reconocería.

Había vivido con esa esperanza, pero, después de tanto tiempo, a esa altura de su vida; se había cansado de perseguir un sueño intangible. Algo…, alguien que parecía que nunca llegaría a su vida, por más que lo había deseado. Así que, por última vez, en aquella intersección, se rindió. No porque hubiese dejado de creer en _él_ y todo lo que sentía, sino porque había comprendido que _esa persona_ la encontraría. Tal vez no hoy, quizá, y cayendo en su propia absurdez; ni siquiera en esa vida, pero estaba segura que algún día pasaría.

Un día se hallarían, sonreirían al verse y su historia comenzaría.

.

.

.

* * *

Súper cortito.

¡Hola! Hoy, vine tarde, lo siento. Pero en mi país aun es 5 de Noviembre(?)

Oigan ¿Se proyecto la película 20 en sus países? ¿Fueron a verla? La verdad es que a mí me gustó bastante, no es mi favorita, peeero, estuvo coqueta, tuvo sus momentos, aunque igual me quede con ganas de ver a Misty, a pesar de que "casualmente" salieron a pantalla staryu, starmie, goldeen, y un psyduck de espaldas, jajaja.

Como sea, espero leerlos mañana, gracias por leer. Recuerden que si gustan comentar, platicar o algo por aquí o en fb en **LadyKya0**

Bonito inicio de semana~


	6. El rol de Pikachu

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.**********

 **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

 **Por Ladykya0**

* * *

 **Pokeshipping week 2017**

 **Fecha de publicación: Nov 10**

 **.**

 **Día 6**

 **El rol de Pikachu en la relación de Ash y Misty**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba segura de que Ash jamás lo había notado. Pero, desde hacía un tiempo ya, venía pensando que Pikachu confabulaba para que ellos dos estuvieran juntos. El roedor eléctrico siempre encontraba el momento correcto o daba el paso que ellos jamás hubiesen dado por sí mismos.

Más de una vez los había comprometido en una situación incómoda, e incluso, a estas alturas, podía decir que el Pokémon era más listo que su entrenador.

Para Misty jamás había sido un secreto que Pikachu le tenía bastante afecto, al menos lo suficiente como para, de ser necesario, negarse a obedecer a Ash, sólo por ella. Muchas veces le pareció que el ratón era más feliz de verla de nuevo, que el mismo Ash, y eso había llegado a molestarla porque al final, todo ese tiempo y a pesar de todo, ella había estado esperando por un Ash que por fin notara sus propios sentimientos. Y al final, lo único que recibía era un pokémon sobre sus brazos, que la miraba, y después de lamer su mejilla le regalaba la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

Siempre creyó que le decía que todo estaría bien.

Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella, lanzando pequeños impactruenos sobre el suelo para evitar que se fuera del lugar, mientras negaba y alegaba con desesperación cosas que ella no podía entender. Pero estaba molesta y lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí, de Ash.

Pero para el entrenador, todo había pasado muy rápido.

— ¡Pikapí!

Fue lo último que él había escuchado antes de que todo se ensordeciera, cuando sintió su cuerpo sumergido completamente bajo el agua. Todo era un caos, pero no le importaba porque el objeto más valioso en su vida, había logrado asegurarlo dentro del puño de su mano derecha. Y, aun así, sentía que no podía volver a la superficie.

— ¡Ash!

Esa era la voz de Misty, la que siempre reconocería.

Abrió los ojos, y ante el pequeño ardor debido al agua natural de aquella piscina, sobre la luz parpadeante que lograba filtrarse, vio una silueta saltar, sumergiéndose hasta él. Quiso hablar, pero no pudo más, y mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos no dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre su puño, pasara lo que pasara no podía perderlo.

.

Lo recordaba, porque fue la primera vez que entendió la clase de complicidad que tenía con Pikachu, no sólo en batalla, el roedor se había convertido en un compañero de vida para Ash. Y, ese día, dos años atrás, al bajar del tren magnético en ciudad Carmín, el Pokémon simplemente se había parado frente a él alegando, no entendió qué era lo que su amigo había tratado de decirle, así que terminó recorriendo las calles de una ciudad que estaba a punto de caer en la oscuridad de una noche que se sentía fría, persiguiendo al roedor eléctrico hasta un parque, mientras chocaba con las personas a su paso y, en el último segundo, después de disculparse con un chico por tropezar con él, pudo divisar a una pelirroja chica a punto de llorar.

Lo que vio esa vez, no fueron los ojos rojos de ella, tampoco fue su ceño fruncido cansado de contener las lágrimas que claramente peleaban por salir. No, ese día Ash vio a Pikachu saltar sobre el regazo de la chica, y mientras el ratón lamia su mejilla, se vio a si mismo corriendo hacia Misty para, sin una palabra más, abrazarla con fuerza.

Y no la había soltado desde entonces.

— ¡Ash!

— ¡Pi, pikapi!

Le dolía el pecho. Su respiración era agitada y lo único que podía hacer era toser.

— Pero, ¿qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo? — Escuchó el reproche en la voz de Misty, y lo único que él pudo hacer fue sonreír, al saber que ella había regresado sus pasos por él.

Aún adolorido, con la mejilla ardiéndole debido al golpe que lo llevó a caer en la alberca principal del gimnasio y mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, notó a su Pokémon situarse frente a la chica, una vez más. Ash sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, aun confundido, pero al reaccionar completamente, se dio cuenta que algo le hacía falta.

Rápidamente se exaltó, olvidando su aun creciente malestar.

— ¿Dónde? ¡Pikachu!

Lo único que ambos pudieron escuchar, y llamando la atención del entrenador, fueron los constantes chillidos que el ratón emitía a la chica que lo miraba extrañada. Ash levantó la mirada, y lo que pudo observar fue a su mejor amigo depositando sobre las manos pálidas de ella, aquel objeto que había estado protegiendo tan solo minutos atrás.

Ella entonces alzó una mirada interrogante hacia él.

El chico simplemente suspiró.

— Yo no quería que esto pasara así —, dijo con una voz grave, debido al agua que había raspado su garganta al entrar involuntariamente — siento si te hice pasar un mal momento, pero yo…

— Ash…

— Yo no podía dejar que _él_ te lastimase de nuevo. No quería provocar una pelea, pero… sólo pasó —, admitió con vergüenza, como pocas veces en su vida.

Hubo silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

— ¿Pi? Pikachu…

Misty sonrió.

El roedor había empujado una vez más aquel objeto que aun reposaba sobre sus manos. Suspirando, la pelirroja acarició al pokémon, para después, con delicadeza, entregarle el _anillo_ a Ash. Él la miró con miedo, pero al ver los ojos celestes de ella se tranquilizó, acomodándose en su lugar, aun sentados uno frente al otro, el hombre tomó la mano izquierda de ella.

— Sé que probablemente no es como querías que pasara, pero yo…

— Sí —, lo interrumpió. — Sí —, repitió en un susurro.

Ash sólo la observó, y con una amplia sonrisa continuó sus palabras mientras deslizaba el circular objeto sobre su dedo anular.

— Yo, quisiera saber si aún tengo oportunidad de que te conviertas en la señora Ketchum —. Intentó bromear.

Ella sólo asintió, para después robarle el poco aliento que Ash había recuperado, en un abrazo que ambos sintieron cálido y reconfortante.

Y lo último que escucharon antes de separarse fue el impactrueno que el roedor lanzó hacía la única persona que aún se encontraba ahí, presenciando la escena, pero quien terminó yéndose al verse amenazado por aquel pokémon eléctrico, que claramente se encontraba molesto y a la defensiva, protegiendo la felicidad de su entrenador que tanto trabajo le había acostado guiar.

Sí, ese era el Pikachu de Ash, su inicial rebelde, que con el tiempo se había convertido en su pokémon más fiel, quien desde el inicio había sabido reconocer el lazo que unía aquellos dos entrenadores tercos.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Oigan, se que ya es muy tarde, pero quería traerles el día seis, que por cosas de la vida no había podido subir. El día siete... no les voy a mentir, no lo terminé de escribir x'D pero planeo hacerlo, así que igual en la semana sale. (así como también en la semana responderé rw, de antemano gracias a los que comentaron y a Sire, que le hizo publicidad a mis oneshots en su pagina *emoticon heart*)

Como sea, espero les haya gustado.

Ya saben que cualquier cosa por aquí o en mi pagina de FB, **LadyKya0.**

Gracias por leer, y a pesar de mis retrasos, espero igual hayan tenido una bonita semana shipper~


	7. Conversación de medianoche

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.  
********** **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

 **Por Ladykya0**

* * *

 **Pokeshipping week 2017**

 **Fecha de publicación: Enero 8 / 2018**

 **.**

 **Día 7**

 **Conversación de medianoche**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba paralizado.

Cuando él había bajado a esas horas de la noche, cuidando de sus pasos para no despertar a ninguno de sus Pokémon, mientras esperaba pacientemente que el Profesor Kukui y Burnet salieran en esos paseos nocturnos que últimamente habían estado haciendo cuando él dormía; jamás creyó que en realidad su plan funcionaría, y que ella atendería el teléfono al medio día, en Kanto, cuando se suponía debería estar ocupada batallando con el retador en turno.

— ¿Ash?

Escuchó la voz de ella confundida, porque él no había dicho ni una palabra desde que su imagen había aparecido en la pantalla. El chico parpadeó un par de veces, mudo y con la mente en blanco; en ningún momento se había detenido a pensar en el por qué había querido llamarla, a mitad de la noche, huyendo de la supervisión de los adultos que cuidaban de él.

No lo entendía del todo.

Intentó relajarse. Ash aspiró profundamente el aire a su alrededor, y como solución a todos sus dilemas, sólo le sonrió ampliamente, como siempre hacía cuando la veía.

— ¡Hey, Mist!

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó la chica aún confundida, — todo está oscuro, creo que es bastante tarde en la noche.

— Lo es, pero no podía dormir, y creí que sería buena hora en Celeste. Me alegro que hayas contestado —, continuó sonriendo.

Misty se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para después corresponder con una sonrisa tranquila.

— Es bueno ver que estas bien —, comentó—, han pasado un par de meses ya, desde que nos visitaron. Y conociéndote, podría apostar las medallas que me quedan a que ya tuviste alguna aventura épica, con pokémon legendarios y todo —. Dijo divertida y Ash no pudo mas que soltar una sonora carcajada ante el tono burlesco con el que la pelirroja había dicho aquello, sin embargo, tuvo que silenciar su propia risa al escuchar el gruñido incómodo de su Lycanrock, el cual le pareció se removía en su lugar.

Alejándose un par de pasos, para asegurarse que sus amigos seguían dormidos, regresó su mirada a la chica, quien lo miraba expectante.

Él asintió.

— Tuve una aventura extraña en otra dimensión —, comentó de la nada, la chica desvaneció su sonrisa e incrédula lo observó. — Y el profesor Kukui se casó.

La líder de gimnasio simplemente y sin previo aviso comenzó a reírse, y Ash simplemente no pudo dejar de mirarla mientras escuchaba como ella intentaba tomar aire para poder calmar su risa.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? — Preguntó él. — ¿Acaso te burlas de Kukui y su boda? — Su propia voz se contagió de la risa de la pelirroja.

— Para nada, pienso que debió ser muy hermoso, con la playa y el paisaje de Alola —, suspiró, y la mirada de ella brilló. — Seguramente te dedicaste a comer. Con el poco romanticismo que tienes y lo denso que eres…

Ash giró los ojos. Había entendido perfectamente a lo que ella se refería, y aunque reconocía que en cierta parte tenía razón también era cierto que la chica no dejaba escapar ninguna oportunidad para recordárselo. El joven entrenador terminó acercándose más a la cámara del aparato, como si con eso pudiese realmente disminuir la distancia entre él y su amiga.

— Para tu información, yo entregue los anillos —, su tono orgulloso hizo a Misty observarlo detenidamente, y con una sonrisa llevó su dedo índice hasta la comisura de sus labios, en un exagerado gesto de duda.

— ¿Seguro que no tiraste los anillos? ¿No se los diste de comer a algún Pokémon? ¿No te los comiste tú por accidente? — Ash no respondió — Deberías ir al médico… — Continuó ella con un falso tono de preocupación mientras observaba a su amigo fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

— ¡Misty! — El entrenador levantó su voz en un tono lleno de indignación, y resoplando molesto pudo ver de reojo a Misty sonreír de nuevo. — Pero sí comí mucho… — susurró.

Ella sólo continuó observándolo por un instante más, asintiendo a la obvia respuesta de él.

— Supongo que tendré que pagarle esos diez pokédolares a Brock — suspiró la Lider resignada. — Justo ayer, él fue quien dijo que a estas alturas ya habrías tenido tu super aventura de turno —. Ash parpadeó sorprendido, al saber que sus dos mejores amigos llegaban a hablar de él, tanto como para hacer apuestas al respecto. — Si no te conociera pensaría que eres un mentiroso, pero te cederé el beneficio de la duda hasta que regreses y nos cuentes los detalles. Por supuesto, también debes traer fotos de la boda, seguramente fue muy bonita. Me pregunto cómo se lo propuso…

Ketchum ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para alegar más, cuando Misty ya había comenzado a hablar sin parar. La observó en silencio mientras ella continuaba hablando, emocionándose en su propia fantasía romántica, imaginando cómo habría sido la proposición de Kukui, que ni él mismo se había tomado la molestia en preguntar. Pero, se quedó absorto observando los gestos de ella, decidió que al menos estaba vez la dejaría ser, tenía la disposición de escuchar todo lo que ella pudiera imaginar, por más cursi que eso fuera.

No le quitó la mirada de encima.

—… ¿Habrá utilizado el ' _yo te elijo a ti'_? eso es súper cursi, pero efectivo —. Asintió para sí, mientras llevaba ambas manos a su rostro, para terminar con un sonoro suspiro. Por fin la chica, guardó silencio mientras dejaba escapar una ligera sonrisa, y prestando atención de nuevo a la pantalla, notó a Ash intentando no reírse de ella, debido a los gestos exagerados que había mostrado segundos atrás. — Anda, búrlate, no me importa. — Se ofendió ella, frunciendo su ceño.

Él sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada.

— Me habría gustado que hubieras visto el atardecer de ese día. Pensé en que sería algo que te habría gustado ver. — El silencio de pronto los invadió — Sería bueno si pudiéramos viajar juntos de nuevo — Misty asintió —... junto con Brock, como antes.

Ambos se miraron en silencio para después sonreírse, en un gesto que parecía solo ellos podían entender.

— Sería bueno… — susurró.

— Misty…

La chica le dirigió una mirada expectante, ante el repentino tono serio de él y su mirada fija. Así que ella se quedó ahí, esperando por lo que sea que él pudiera querer decirle, sin ella siquiera saber qué es lo que esperaba escuchar. Pero, Ash en realidad no dijo nada. Sólo le dirigió la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

— ...debo irme, Kukui y Burnet regresaran pronto... —, ella sólo siguió observándolo para terminar asintiendo tímidamente, que le supo más a un poco de decepción.

Y después de un "cuídate" simultaneo que se extendió por un par de segundos más, la pantalla por la que cada uno miraba al otro, se apagó, cortando la llamada.

La líder de gimnasio observó la pantalla negra, sin poder moverse del lugar, con un sentimiento extraño rodeándola, absorta en su mente en blanco, creyendo en que tal vez Ash podría regresar a su vista sobre la pantalla, pero no fue así y en cambió fue Daisy quién llegó por atrás, sobresaltándola.

— Misty, llegó un retador —, le dijo sin más. La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa triste. Terminó de apagar el aparato correctamente y se dispuso a dirigirse al campo de batalla. — Sabes —, la menor detuvo sus pasos cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de su hermana —, dicen que cuando un chico te habla a mitad de la noche, es porque se siente solo, te extraña… o ambas.

Daisy continuó su camino después de aquellas palabras.

— Pues, yo también había querido llamarlo muchas veces — susurró para sí misma, y sin más se dirigió hacia la habitación donde su retador ya esperaba por ella.

.

— ¿Crees que ya podamos entrar? — Preguntó la mujer mientras se asomaba disimuladamente por la ventana que daba hacía el comedor de la casa.

— Tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco más.

El hombre se acomodo sobre el suelo de madera, mientras recargaba su cuerpo sobre el muro que sostenía la ventana por la que habían estado espiando, desde hacía minutos, Burnet no tardó en imitar sus acciones, con un gesto de desconcierto porque en realidad estaba muy curiosa al respecto.

— ¿Quién es ella? Es bonita —. Se apegó al brazo de su acompañante mientras este simplemente se dejaba relajar por la fresca brisa salina que había comenzado a soplar —, pero sobre todo, tiene ese brillo en los ojos…

— ¿Qué brillo? — Kukui regresó su mirada hacía su esposa con curiosidad, y notó como ella lo observaba fijamente con una sonrisa. Él entonces entendió lo que ella le decía, haciéndolo meditar por un momento. — Debiste haberlo visto cuando llegamos a Kanto, es imposible no notarlo —, suspiró—, me trajo muchos recuerdos cuando los vi en batalla.

Kukui, tomó la mano izquierda de su esposa, mientras la entrelazaba con la suya.

— Seguro tendrán una historia interesante — susurró ella mientras se acurrucaba.

Ambos se sonrieron, decidiendo que se quedarían en aquella posición un poco más de tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Kukui, por favor adopta a Ash! asjdnjaskdk, coff coff, perdón.

¡Hola! Ya sé, me tardé más de un mes... dos meses en subir el ultimo día, pero bueno aquí esta. Por fin, puedo poner el ff como completo. ¡wujus!  
Espero les haya gustado, este último one shot del pokeweek, simple pero bonito, as always.

Y pues nada, ojalá hayan pasado bonitas fiestas y su año ya este comenzando súper positiva. Cualquier cosa, comentario ya saben cómo hacérmelo llegar, por rw, mp, o en fb como **LadyKya0**

Gracias por leer, y espero nos estemos leyendo pronto, de nuevo.

Lady~


End file.
